


Who

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Mentions of Death, Mentions of suicidal intentions, Rants, Substance Abuse, Tired of this Bullshit, depressed character, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: He's just tired.





	Who

Some people say I don’t know shit. I’m calling bullshit on all of that.

Who do they think stayed up with Noodle at three in the morning while she talked about all the shit that happened to her when she was just a little kid? Who do they think saw her act like a full-grown woman at thirteen? Who do they think cried with her because of all the pain she’s felt? Who do they think took care of her through all the blood and pain and tears? It wasn't Murdoc or 2D. 

Who do they think checks in on 2D when his migraines are so bad, he can’t get out of bed? Who do they think brings him water after he swallows a bunch of those pills? Who do they think talks to him when all he feels like doing is smoking pot? Who do they think is always telling him he doesn’t have to say thank you to someone just because they acted like a decent human being? Who do they think comforts him when he just wants to put a bullet in his head to stop the pain?

Who do they think rubs Murdoc’s back when he’s throwing up because he can’t stop drinking? Who do they think buys him thai food when it’s too fucking late and he’s got the munchies? Who do they think listened when Murdoc had to tell someone about his shitty childhood and his rotten father? Who do they think deals with all his bullshit because they know it comes from decades of abuse?

Really though, I can deal with people telling me I’m not observant. I can’t fucking handle it when people say I ain’t got no problems.

None of them ever had to deal with having a demon in them for four years. None of them ever had to watch their best friends get killed right in front of them and think, That should be me too. None of them ever had to deal with the fact that their friends’ ghosts were possessing them. None of them couldn’t watch some of their music videos because it just hurts too fucking much to see Del’s face again. 

Not a single one of those assholes have ever had to lose their best friends twice. Not a single one of them have ever wished they could die, but every time they’re about to pull the trigger, someone they care about is hurting. Not a single one of them is just stuck like this, wanting so bad to leave, but afraid that the band'll fall apart without them. Not a single one of them can’t function like a normal person if the Gorillaz ain’t together. Not a single one of them was replaced by a homemade drums machine. 

No one knows that kinda hurt like I do. But, no one’s gets to see how good I’ve got it, either. 

No one has ever heard Noodle’s cute little giggle that she does when she’s getting tickled. 

No one has ever seen that tired smile 2D gives when he’s hurting a lot, but he still wants to tell you how much he appreciates the company. 

No one has ever felt Murdoc hold onto them like his life depended on it.

I’m the only one that knows about all of this. To be honest, I'm glad I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I wrote this, but I was going through my drive and remembered that this existed, so I'm posting it. I think I may have mention its existence in the end notes of another fic, but I can't remember which one.  
> Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and have a fantastic day.


End file.
